


五次其他人误认为Brad和Nate是一对，一次他们没错

by rryiyu



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad要杀了Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次其他人误认为Brad和Nate是一对，一次他们没错

  
“Brad。”Nate走过来敲敲悍马的车窗，副驾驶上的人指指他的正下方:“他在那儿，长官，坟里。”  
“谢了，Walt。”他下到坑里，拍拍高个子下士的脸，“醒醒，Brad，我有事找你。”  
“我才睡了42分钟，长官。”Brad揉揉眼睛看了眼手上的表，一边半真半假地抱怨，一边握住Nate伸出来的手，Ray歪在一边往嘴里倒水，一边吹了记口哨。  
他们同时朝Ray看过去，被看的那个家伙却只是毫不在意地大声唱起了歌。  
“…It's too good.to be true, can't take my eyes off you…”  
“闭嘴，Ray。”边上帐篷里的Garza有气无力地喊了句，听声音是在地上翻了个身，“我还想他妈的再和J.Lo搞一会。”  
Ray再唱了两句，直到Walt忍不住从里面敲了下车才停下。  
不过那时候Brad和Nate已经走远了。  
Trombley从外面过来:“我刚刚看到中士和中尉走出去了……他们去干什么了？”  
“与你无关，这是大人的事情，哦，可怜的小宝贝。Ray Ray叔叔实在不希望你被这肮脏的世界所污染。”Ray的眉毛皱起，夸张地捂住心口。  
Trombley不明所以地看看他，然后找了个地方擦枪。  
Brad回来的时候没什么表情，手里拿着几块电池。  
“哇哦，中尉对你果然是真爱。老天，你他妈也太幸福了，Brad。”Ray看着他把电池装进热成像仪，揶揄道。  
“要我说多少次，我和中尉不是那种关系，你这个脑子里只有乳房大腿和逼的老年版青春期躁动青少年，别把你下流的思想带到这种地方。”  
“反正我就是没你玻璃。”Ray嘟囔了句。  
Brad投给他尖锐的一瞥，让他闭上了嘴。

 

“不，我的意思是，Gunny，我们不是一对。”Nate在听见Mike说到“你的Brad”的时候正在喝水，他呛了下，用袖子把流到下巴的水擦掉。  
“说实话，中尉，你承认也没什么，我们都知道了，我们可以发誓保守这个秘密。”Mike语气认真地说。  
“……谢谢你，Gunny，但是我什么时候和Brad在一起了？还你们都知道了？所以我是最后一个知道的？”Nate无精打采地问。  
Mike耸耸肩:“我的意思是，长官，这是太过明显的事情。你每次能用无线电通讯说的事情，只要条件允许就会去Hitman2-1的车上说。”  
“那是因为他们总是带路的。”Nate虚弱地抗议。  
“好吧，可是你每晚去检查，总在Brad的坑里待最久。”  
“那是因为他醒着，所以我就多聊了两句。”  
“你总爱找他商量。”  
“他头脑清醒。”  
“特别关照呢？”  
Nate摘下头盔，喃喃着该死一类的语句，他把脸埋进双手里，似乎放弃了辩解。Mike理解地拍拍他的肩膀:“上下级的恋爱确实很困难，长官。不过你放心，我们罩着你们呢。”  
“哦，操蛋的神，Gunny，你就不能让我一个人待会吗？”Nate的声音闷闷地从手掌里传来。  
Mike撇撇嘴，走开了。

 

“所以，你和中尉，嗯哼？”Rudy捅捅他的胸口，“那你还嫌我基。”  
“哦不，Rudy我从没嫌你基，我觉得你这样挺好……等等我跟中尉真的没什么，该死的为什么每个人都听信了Ray的谣传。”Brad看着他，“这谣言连Alpha都知道了？”  
“你放心这不会给你们带来麻烦，兄弟们不会在那些人面前说闲话的。我其实之前就有感觉了，兄弟，顺应自己的心没什么不对的。”Rudy友好地拍拍他的肩膀。  
“RAY–该死的我要杀了你！”Brad绝望地呻吟着，“我知道我们排很基，但是我没想到你们那么八卦，简直就是一大群高中女生，操你们的。”  
Rudy发现了不对劲:“呃，所以你和中尉……还没有在一起？”  
“妈的！没有总行了吧！你们就让我默默地保持可悲的单恋一直到死行不行？”  
“……Brad。”  
“你们满意了？还有什么要说的？”  
“呃……”  
“要说就说！”  
“中尉在你身后。”  
“……操你的，Ray，我一定要杀了你。”

 

“我走之前还有一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“你和Brad真的没有在一起？”  
“这够了，记者。上次Brad也私下找我解释过他的话只是因为生气，这没什么。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是，你知道的，记者。”Nate打断了他的话。  
Evan在本子上飞快地记下了什么。  
“我知道营里有人说Nate Fick不适合指挥，还说他和Colbert中士发展不正当关系……”Godfather说。  
“不我想您……”Evan试图插入却被阻止。  
“我给他的信任还是那么多，谁没有年轻的日子呢？只要他们保持战斗效率就好了，我以前有两个战友……”Godfather笑了笑。  
Evan果断决定不听下去了。  
“哦，对了，记者，我要求你别把他们的小插曲写进去，你知道，我不希望他们被异样的眼光看待，也不希望海陆被这样看待。”他走之前Godfather特地交代。

 

他在相亲，Brad在边上。  
这很尴尬，特别是在相亲对象对他进行了半个小时的思想教育，关于“应该如何向家里出柜”之类的话题。  
他一句都没听进去，Brad尴尬地手都不知道往哪里放。  
真够冤枉的。Brad不过是来找他参加聚会，没想到和上一次的相亲对象撞个正着，该死。  
为什么所有人都觉得他们是一对？Nate咬住下唇。  
走回公寓的路上，两个人一路无话。  
“我觉得我们需要谈谈，Brad。”  
“什么，长官？”  
“第一，别再喊我长官，叫我Nate。第二，你……那天说的，还算数吗？”Nate咬住下唇，迟疑地问，“关于，一段关系……”  
“算，一直都算，Nate。”Brad安静地回答，他抓住Nate的肩膀，唇压下来，Nate张开嘴，闭上眼。

 

“妈妈，我没想到你会来。”  
“惊喜吗？”  
“……是的。”  
Nate贴着门站着，有些气喘吁吁，他把衬衫扣子解开了，嘴唇红润，头发凌乱，表情尴尬。  
“我打扰什么了吗，Nate。”母亲问他。  
他习惯性地咬住下唇:“呃，事实上并没有，妈妈。”  
厕所里传来冲水声。  
“Nate，谁来了？”一个男人的声音从里面传出来。  
“我妈。”Nate回答。  
“哦，那真，f……”男人吞掉了后面的字母，“尴尬。”  
“你的男朋友Brad？”母亲非常有兴致地看着自己的儿子窘迫的样子。  
“是，是的……妈妈，我没说过他是我的男朋友……”Nate脸红了。  
“得了吧，Nathaniel，你的邮件里，十句话有八句是讲你们俩做的事情的。你知道，无论怎么样我和你爸爸都会支持你的。”她给了儿子一个拥抱，“我爱你，孩子。”  
Nate接受了母亲的温暖，转头向厕所喊了句:“快出来，Brad！”  
“是的，长官！”


End file.
